Snape's Bloodlust
by Hunter0309
Summary: This is Snape's final year with putting up with that annoying boy Potter..too bad Snape is to busy worrying over the new D.A.D.A. prof and the new bluehaired prof that he's attracted to. Book 1 out of 3.
1. Default Chapter

**New Findings**

Snape was nearly done with putting up with Harry Potter for his seventh year at Hogwarts. It was Snape's first day back to Hogwarts and he was already sick of hearing "Harry Potter" where ever he went.  
He swept down the hallway towards the dinning hall for the Great Feast that always announced the beginnings of a new year at the school. His long, black, menacing robes trailed behind him as he glided across the stone floor of the school.  
Snape was extraordinarily ticked off today; the news of a new Defense against the Darks Arts hadn't reached him until the very last moment. His closest friend had taken the job he had wanted the most since he had begun attending Hogwarts when he was only eight years old.  
He flung the dinning hall doors wide open and stomped all the way to his seat; which was right next to the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. "Lucius," Snape growled between his already grinded teeth.  
Lucius' head turned slowly as if he was already gloating to Snape, "Ah! Severus...How are you? Did you hear that I was offered a job here to teach the Dark Arts?" His cold grey eyes beamed with delight and every word he had said stabbed at Snape's already broken heart.  
"Just recently I have..." Snape muttered as he swept his robes back to sit in his place. "Won't you have some trouble with having two jobs at once, Lucius?" Snape's hopes were still floating as he waited for him to reply what he wanted to hear.  
"Oh, yes..." Lucius sighed, "But Albus has found a substitute professor for when I have to work for the Ministry of Magic." Lucius grinned to Snape, "How was your summer, Severus?"  
Snape's hopes were shot down and burned before his eyes, "Just-w- onder-fu-l..." he gripped the edge of his robe tightly to hide his anger from him. "I take it that Draco is doing fine?" Snape still had smoke coming from his ears as he changed the subject as quickly as possible.  
"Draco?" Lucius drew a blank for a moment, "Oh...yes," he said after he had realized that he had a son named Draco. "He's doing grand...he just had his birthday, he turned-er...sixteen I think."  
"Seventeen, Lucius..." Snape sighed.  
"Really?" Lucius said in amazement, "Boy, time sure does go quickly doesn't it?"  
"So does your brain," Snape muttered bitterly under his breath.  
"What, Severus?" Lucius raised an eyebrow to him.  
"It sure does," Snape said in a loud voice.  
A few minutes later Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest of the professors gathered around the dinning hall and finally took their proper seats when the students started to arrive. Dumbledore gave his usual speech; which put Snape to sleep every time he heard it; once the new first years were placed into their houses.  
"Our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor is Professor Malfoy here," Dumbledore lifted his hand towards Lucius who nodded in reply. "And our substitute professor is Professor Hunter..." Dumbledore pointed to the professor down at the opposite end of the table where Snape was sitting.  
Snape rolled his eyes; he had always hated the substitutes that Dumbledore had picked out personally; he gave a snort as Dumbledore continued to explain what the professor would substitute for. Most of the substitutes were as worthless and as pathetic as Gilderoy Lockheart and Quirrell. The professors who always treated themselves on higher levels just because they thought they were good at their jobs.  
"Another git I presume," Snape muttered to Lucius as he turned his head to see what the substitute would look like this time. "Maybe this one won't look like a frog so badly or stutter constantly..." he sneered as he glanced to the end of the table.  
Snape's jaw dropped, "A-a-girl?" he stuttered to himself. His cruel comments left his mind immediately and Snape had drawn a complete blank of what to say. Snape closed his mouth and swallowed hard, "Who in the world- ?"  
He stared in wonder at the professor; she stuck out like no other that he had seen in his life time before. Her pitch black robes and dark as night eyes made his heart leap. She had dark blue hair that reached her shoulders and it shined brilliantly as she moved her head to talk with Hagrid. She smiled brightly to Hagrid as she reached for an apple across the table; she grabbed the darkest apple; she nodded in agreement as Hagrid continued to talk with her. "Albus highly recommended her as a professor; she rejected the Dark Arts offer though, oddly enough..." Lucius whispered to Snape in his ear.  
"And lucky you got the job-right?" Snape growled to him; still bitter about the subject. He kept his eye on the professor as she ate the apple and he completely ignored what Lucius was telling him. 


	2. Class Time

**Class Time**

  
"SILENCE!" Snape yelled to the obnoxious class that he had to teach on his first day.  
The class froze in mid-sentence as Snape glared them all down with his piercing black eyes. Draco and his two shadows; Crabbe and Goyle; smiled to Snape as they waited for their favorite class to begin. Snape's worst enemy was at the front of his classroom giving him evil looks back along with the student's tagalong friends.  
"I want you to review on conjuring Moon's Light potion and Butterfly Weed Balm. I want two perfect potions on my front desk from each of you by the time the bell rings...you all know where the ingredients are if some of you have forgotten how to make the potions..." Snape pulled his wand from his robe pocket and flicked it at the chalkboard. Ingredients and numbers spilled across the board with Snape's handwriting, "The ingredients and mixtures are here. Begin," Snape moved to his desk to jot down notes on what to make the students remember next time.  
He eyed Harry Potter as Harry advanced towards the table filled with ingredients, "Tick-tock, Potter," Snape hissed to him as Harry glanced around at the bottles and the board to find the correct ingredients.  
"Uh...Professor Snape? It should be one tenths of light powder...not two tenths..." said a quiet girl's voice from the back of the room.  
Snape's head shot up and he stared Hermione down, "How many times do I have to tell you Granger?! Do not speak unless you raise your hand and I have called on you! Ten points from-" Snape was cut off from Hermione's annoying high pitch voice.  
"But professor! It wasn't me!!" Hermione cried in her defense as Snape reached for his green pen to subtract points from the Gryffindor house.  
"Then who could it be, Miss Granger? You're the only one who speaks out of their turn...am I correct?" Snape spat to her angrily.  
"Actually, professor...It was I who said it...Not Granger here," called a voice from the back of the room.  
Snape lifted his head once more to scowl at another student, "And how long have you been in my class miss-" Snape froze.  
"-Hunter," finished the blue-haired professor. "Oh...and by the way, Professor Snape," she smiled to him. "There shouldn't be any salamander blood in the Butterfly Weed Balm like you have listed on the board."  
The classroom fell silent and everyone held their breath to see what Snape would do. "This is going to be good..." Ron snickered to Harry and Hermione.  
Snape's eyes widened at the thought that she knew how to make potions also, "A-er...thank you, professor..." his face turned a slight red. He turned on Hermione, "And you failed to correct me, Miss Granger? I thought you would be able to pick that up, too." Snape shook his head, "Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention!"  
Hunter was standing at the doorway smiling to the class and to Snape still, "A-professor? I was wondering if I could ask you for something?" She pushed her blue hair behind her ears, "Do you have any wolfsbane handy?"  
Snape nodded, "I'll be back in five minutes class...don't do anything while I'm gone!" he threatened them all. "And no back talk, Potter and Weasly!" he called to them as he walked with Hunter out of the classroom.  
"Don't enjoy teaching, do you?" Hunter winked to Snape. Her black eyes softened, "And you've got one of the better jobs too," she laughed.  
"How much wolfsbane do you need?" Snape blurted out loud to her.  
"Ten ounces?" Hunter fumbled through her robe pockets and pulled out a small red bottle, "Just enough to fill this."  
Snape nodded and lead her to his office down in the dungeons; he unlocked his door with a small flick of his wand and opened the door so Hunter could go in.  
Hunter started to glance around at the pickled animals in jars that were shelved around his walls, "Very classy," she admired his office.  
Snape opened his cupboard; ignoring Hunter's pleasant remark; and reached for a small, oval bottle that was labeled 'Wolfsbane.' "May I ask why you need this?" he handed her the black bottle carefully.  
"Endless Draught potions," Hunter pulled the cap off of the black bottle and began pouring it into her red one.  
Snape stared blankly to her, "You know that it's called an Endless Draught potion is because you sleep-"  
"Forever...I know that, Professor Snape," she finished for him. "I have found a way to elude the forever part and make the potion only last for a few hours, with Dragon's blood of course." Once she had acquired the right amount she placed the cap back on her red bottle and balanced the black one so she could put the lid back on it also. Hunter handed the black bottle back to him, "I've been having trouble sleeping," she sighed softly. "But you'll see what I mean later tonight anyways..." she smiled to him with her black eyes shining.  
The black bottle nearly slipped out of Snape's hands, "I-w-will?" he had lost his cool, smooth manor all together.  
"You didn't hear, professor?" Hunter pocketed her Wolfsbane, "I'm staying in the Slytherin House. There's no more room in the rest of the houses," she lifted her attention from placing her bottle away into a safe place to Snape. "Thanks for the Wolfbane, professor," she tipped her head in respect to him, "See you at dinner I hope." She stepped out of Snape's office in two quick steps and disappeared around the corner.  
Snape smiled, "I plan on it," he set the bottle on his desk; forgetting that he usually put things back where he had found them. He locked his office with his wand and headed back to his class; smiling all the way. He erased the smile from his face as he swung his classroom door open, "WEASLY!" He yelled at Ron who was playing with one of the ingredients, "STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR BLACKADDER FANGS!"  
Ron dropped the fangs that were wedged in his mouth; his bright grin slipped off his face and he went pale with fright. "S-s-orry-pr-ofessor..." he shrunk back to his desk.  
"JUST SHUT-UP AND SIT DOWN, WEASLY!" Snape hissed to him in a cold, icy voice. "Five more points from Gryffindor! And you all have ten minutes to complete both of your potions!" He strolled over to his desk; proud that the Gryffindor House was ten points less on their first day back; he began scribbling down the infractions that Hermione and Ron had done.


	3. Vampire Bats and Strawberries

**Vampire Bats and Strawberries**

"How was potions today, Severus?" Lucius sneered to him as they ate dinner. His blond hair was tied back into a ponytail and it swished around as he continued to blab on to Snape about his first day of teaching the Dark Arts. "I taught my classes how to shield themselves from nasty spells," he boasted loudly so that everyone could hear him.  
An owl screeched as more of them flew into the dinning hall carrying mail and small, brown wrapped packages. Snape didn't own an owl so he didn't bother looking up; he turned his attention back down to his plate as Lucius' eagle owl landed to the right of him.  
"Good evening professors," Hunter took the empty seat next to Snape; "Haven't seen my Quinn flying around, have you Professor Snape?" She watched the owls swooping down to drop off their mail to their owners beneath them.  
Snape lifted his eyes up to the ceiling of the dinning hall, "Quinn?" he raised a questionable eyebrow to her.  
"Ah!" Hunter smiled, "There he is," she watched as a black spot flapped its wings; heading in her direction.  
Quinn glided down and landed at the edge of the table; he held a small letter in his mouth; he clumsily hopped over to Hunter. He folded his leather wings proudly once he had given his owner the letter; his beady red eyes turned to the strawberry on Lucius' plate.  
"A bat?" Snape choked when he saw it land on the table, "That's Quinn?" he asked her as the bat crawled across the table towards Lucius.  
Lucius looked down when Quinn squeaked to him, "Holy SHIT!" Lucius toppled off of his chair from the sight of having a bat next to him, "T-t- hat's-s a-a-b-ig-b-a-a-t," he eyed it wearily.  
"Can he have your strawberry?" Hunter looked down on the ground to him.  
Lucius' eyes widened, "He wants what?!" he shrieked to her.  
"The s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y," Hunter smiled, "Not your blood..." she joked slightly to him.  
"S-sure..." Lucius eyed the creature more as it grabbed the strawberry from his plate with its small claws. After the bat was waddling back to Snape and Hunter he pulled himself together and plopped back into his chair. Lucius was pale as he pushed his plate away from his sight; his eagle owl began pecking at Lucius' perfectly good food off of his plate; his perfect hair was now frizzled and matted.  
Snape grinned to Lucius; he reached for a bowl of radishes to offer to him; "Rabies? I mean radishes, Lucius?" he shoved the bowl in his face. "Not hungry Lucius?" he smirked when Lucius turned green when the bat began chowing down on his strawberry.  
"He's cute..." Snape patted the bat on the top of his head, "You're welcome to come sit with me whenever you want," he whispered to him. He smiled when Hunter had laughed at his joke.  
Hunter grinned, "He always lightened up dinner conversations," she handed Quinn a small fruit. "Especially when it's with the people you love talking with," she winked to Snape. She reached for another apple; Snape watched her every movement with curiosity; "Cheers, professor," she took a bite of her apple.


	4. Silver Chains and Lights

**Silver Chains and Lights**

Snape slowly strolled down the hallway towards his dungeons for his only break of the day; he passed the Dark Arts classroom along the way. He stopped and back tracked to the class when he heard who was teaching in there, "Hunter..." he peered into the classroom from the doorway.  
She had her blue hair pulled back and slightly spiked up; her pet bat was sound asleep on her shoulder; and she wore a slick, black dress with red lining. Her face shined radiantly whenever she smiled and her eyes glistened with warmth and happiness.  
"Now tell me class..." Hunter leaned back on her desk, "What can kill a Vampire?" Her black eyes shined in the dark classroom, "Anyone?" she asked them again.  
"Sunlight!" called out a small girl in the back of the room.  
"Garlic!" "Crosses!" "Stakes in the heart!" cried some more students.  
Snape waited for Hunter to take points off them for not raising their hands; but she never did; he was shocked beyond all reason. He shook his head; they were all wrong anyways; he wanted to see what Hunter would say. He knew that the answer was silver, but most people wouldn't know that or want to.  
"Good guesses class...but I see that all of you have been watching Count Dracula one too many times," she turned and reached for something on her desk. "It is actually-" she pulled out a long, glittering sword, "- silver that kills most Vampires."  
A few students laughed making Hunter call on one of them when they were finished snickering at her. "Professor Lupin said that a stake to the heart would only kill a Vampire, professor," said a tall, fair-haired Hufflepuff.  
"Did he?" Hunter said in a surprised voice. "Well, Remus was half correct on that. Now tell me, can you virtually kill anyone by stabbing them in the heart?" The class slowly nodded, "Now...Vampires are highly allergic to silver...so...a quick stab to the heart with a silver stake will stop the Vampire's blood flow immediately."   
"This wasn't recorded in most history books when there was a rush of Vampires in Ireland and England. They were all wiped out by silver bullets and silver stakes...mostly stakes. Unlike the Great Werewolf Hunt back in sixteen fifty...they only used silver bullets." She lowered the sword gently back onto the desk, "Isn't that correct, Professor Snape?" she looked over to the doorway.   
All eyes turned on Snape, "A-a-er...yes...that's all correct, professor," he was embarrassed that she had caught him spying on her class. His black eyes skipped across the faces of the students and stopped on Hunter's beautiful face. Snape's heart skipped a beat; he slowly smiled to her; he was still frozen at the doorway.   
"Now, professor...since you've finally arrived, we can begin and show the class some defensive spells against Vampires." Hunter gave him a quick wink and signaled for him to come inside and join her, "Now watch Professor Snape as he uses a chain spell on me to keep me from fighting back."   
Snape unpocketed his wand, "A chain spell?" he whispered to her when he was at the front of the classroom. Hunter did a quick nod; he nervously pointed his wand at her; "CLEVIUM LANTIUM!" he yelled out loud.   
Chains shot from the end of Snape's wand and they wrapped around Hunter in a loud clatter; she turned her head to the class; "See? You stop them from attacking you!" Hunter looked down at the chains that were clasped to her from her hips down to her feet; she rattled them slightly as she struggled to free her right hand.   
"Here professor-" Snape pointed his wand at the chains, "-I'll get them off."   
Hunter snapped her fingers once her hand was free and the chains vanished in a black smoke; making everyone gasp and give her odd looks; she brushed the dust from her hips. "Did everyone see how Snape pronounced the spell and how he held his wand?" she ignored everyone's shocked looks. "I want you all to partner up and try that spell on each other...I trust that you all know how to end the effects of spells."   
The students whispered to each other about what Hunter had done; only elves could stop and use spells by snapping their fingers and not have a use for any kind of wand. The kids finally pulled themselves together and began practicing the spell on one another.   
"H-how did you do that?" Snape was still awed by what she had done.   
"I've had way too much time on my hands, that's how..." Hunter said with a small grunt. She tapped the bat; that was still sound asleep on her shoulder; "Hey, wake up Quinn!" The bat yawned; showing its long fangs to Snape and Hunter; "Yes, you...Time to go get my mail," Hunter pointed to the front door.   
Quinn squeaked in compliance and took off in a loud flap; he took a small push off of Hunter's shoulder; he glided past the flying chains and the tops of the student's heads. He turned slowly when he had reached the doorway and squeaked back at Hunter as he left.   
She turned her attention back to Snape, "Thanks for volunteering," she laughed slightly as Snape's confused look.   
He pocketed his wand, "So you know Lupin then?" he was heartbroken at the thought. He moved his hair back from his eyes to hide his disappointment, "Reamus Lupin?"   
"How could I not know him!" Hunter bursted out loud, "I went to school with that ungrateful bastard," she spat bitterly.   
Snape's hopes flew high once again; "You went here, at Hogwarts, with Lupin?" he was still in disbelief. "Then you must have known-"   
"James Potter, Hagrid, and Sirius Black...yes, yes I know them all," Hunter rolled her eyes. "Black and Potter were horrible...along with Lily..." her black eyes narrowed. "I still couldn't believe that trick they pulled on you...cruel joke if you ask me. I hope that transformation spell that I pulled showed them..." Hunter smiled weakly to Snape.   
"You did that spell on them?!" Snape was excited, "You were the one that transformed Potter into a toad and Black a house fly?!" he was ready to hug her. Snape's wide grin faded, "But-then you got-"   
Hunter nodded, "Being expelled for that was well worth it since I was only at Hogwarts for my first year. Too bad McGonagall caught Sirius before Potter swallowed him." She sighed, "I still feel bad about James, Lily, and Sirius though..."   
"Professor!" cried a Ravenclaw who was having a terrible time getting the chains around her partner.   
"Yes? Oh dear...don't worry Abby, I'll come help you," Hunter smiled to Snape, "You don't mind staying a bit longer, do you?" Her black eyes sparkled with delight while she waited for him to answer.   
Snape shook his head, "No-of course not...I have the rest of the day off anyways." He watched her help out the students with wonder; he thought differently about her than before; he leaned back against her desk as he listened to her yell at the students.   
"Giles! Bloody hell..." Hunter ran over to more students, "Now class! Listen please!!" She walked back to Snape, "To see if someone is a vampire...you can point your wand at them-" Hunter snapped her fingers and pointed her wand at Snape once it had appeared in her hands. "-and say 'Octolomiun Savius' and if the light from your wand changes colors when you point it at someone they are most likely a vampire or they have some series social problems..." Hunter said the spell and a green light hit Snape's chest; it stayed the same color when it touched him; she made her wand disappear in a snap once again.   
A bell rang; signaling that class was over with; Hunter clapped her hands together. "I want you all to practice you spells, so...that's your homework for this week. Now this doesn't mean later on tonight you're allowed to go and flash anyone you think is a vampire, just to make sure. Some of us here would like to keep our secrets with ourselves, so no flashing Mr. Filch, alright? Class dismissed!" Hunter turned to her desk and shuffled through her neatly stacked papers and parchments.   
Snape raised an eyebrow to the class; they still stood in their positions with their partners; "Professor-?" he nudged her side with his hand.   
"Huh?" Hunter looked at him and then turned her head farther to see the class still standing there. "You all can go," she folded a parchment in half that she had in her hands.   
A student raised their hand high in the air, "Can you teach us how to use magic without our wands, professor?" Everyone around him grinned and nodded; "Please?" the Hufflepuff pleaded with her.   
Hunter folded her arms across her chest, "Wellll..." the students hung on her word, "Okay..." she gave Snape a quick wink. She strolled to the end of her desk and pushed some papers aside, "I teach your class...next Thursday. If you all can perform the homework properly, I'll teach you to levitate things with a flick of your finger. Sound good?"   
Large grins appeared on all of the students' faces; they finally began gathering their things; they headed to the door still smiling. Hunter snapped her fingers and the door swung open; making all the students cheer as they left; she snapped her fingers once again and the door slammed behind them once they had all disappeared.   
"I've never had students stay after class like that before," Snape muttered jealously to Hunter.   
She let out a long, loud sigh as she fell into her black, leathery chair; her hair slowly slipped out of place and tumbled over her eyes; she lowered her head. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'now' at least fourteen times back there..." She buried her head into her hands, "I was a nervous wreck!" Hunter cried between her hands.   
Snape's lips curled into a slow smile, "If your students asked for extra lessons...you should take that as a compliment." He pulled a chair next to her and took a seat, "I bet Lucius will stutter, blabber, bore, forget, and mix up everything he does on his first day tomorrow." Snape nudged her, "Unlike you," he added softly.   
Hunter poked her head above her hands; "Really?" her black eyes were still shining brightly towards him.   
Snape nodded, "Yeah...you're perfect..." he bit his lip; knowing he shouldn't have said that. He pushed his chair away from her and moved it back where he had found it, "Night, professor," he hid his blushing face by not looking at her.   
Hunter pushed her hair back, "You can call me by my first name, you know," she called to him.   
He stopped in mid-step; he didn't know her first name; he coughed nervously and turned back to her. "Um-er-" he fumbled through his words.   
"Avalon," Hunter smiled to him, "Pleasure meeting you again, Professor Snape," she bowed her head in respect. She leaned back in her chair; her black eyes glowed; Hunter folded her leg across her other one.   
He felt as if she was luring him closer to her; her black eyes were tempting him as much as possible; Snape looked away. "You can call me Severus if you want," he couldn't help looking into her luscious eyes, "Good night, Avalon..." Snape left before she could reply back; his heart was pounding in his chest; he could barely breathe. He ran downstairs to his office; ignoring Malfoy and his son who passed him along the way; he slammed his office door behind him and leaned back against it. "I'm in love-" he panted to himself, "-with-her!" He closed his eyes but he could still see Hunter's sweet face.


	5. The Fight

**The Fight**

The next day went by quickly; Snape stopped at the Dark Arts classroom trying to see if Hunter was teaching again. All he could see was Lucius' bright blonde hair reflecting in the light. He left before anyone could find out that he had been there; he decided to go to the Library to see if Hunter was there. Trying not to make the doors creak; Snape silently walked through the quiet Library; he successfully entered the room without drawing any attention to himself. He glided up and down the isles of books until he sighted a familiar blue blob in the back of the restricted section. He tip-toed carefully and cautiously over to Hunter; she was asleep on the Library desk with piles of books surrounding her; he smiled when he saw her face. "And what's this talk of having trouble sleeping?" he said to himself.   
Snape's eyes wandered to the edge of the table and he saw her red bottle, "I take that back..." He also noticed her hand on a book that was titled "Moste Potente Potions"; Snape's favorite book. He slowly tugged it away from her and placed it on top of the other book piles; Hunter groaned and started to stir; he froze with the book in his hand.   
"I know it's you-Severus-" Hunter mumbled again as she pushed her blue hair away from her eyes. She reached across the table for the red bottle; she shook it to see how much she had left in there; and then stuffed it in her robe pocket. "W-hat-" she yawned, "-tim-e is-it?" she was still groggy from her nap.   
"Nine," he jumped back when Hunter fell out her chair in a hurry. He watched her throw books into her bag; that was still slung over her shoulder; she searched for her pen and quill. "What's the rush?" he asked her curiously.   
"I took too much! I'm late for my class-" Hunter nearly tripped over her chair as she ran for the Library doors.   
"But Lucius is already there," Snape jogged after her.   
Hunter continued to run to the doors, "I'm teaching Care of Magical Creatures today!" she kicked the doors wide open. "Hagrid will kill me!" she panted.   
Snape stopped at the doorway, "Is there anything you can't do?!" he called after her sarcastically.   
Hunter ran back over to him, "Yeah-thanking people-properly," she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm late!" she ran back down the hallway; nearly slipping when she turned for the corner; leaving Snape by himself.   
He stood there; he pressed his cold hand against his cheek; "SHE KISSED ME!!" he leaped in the air. "Yes! Yes-yes-yes!" He coughed and regained his calmness; his bright smile wouldn't leave his lips; and he returned to his office without saying another word.   
Snape spent the rest of the day trying to get some work done but he couldn't set his mind on it; he was off somewhere else; he threw his emerald green quill down on his parchment. "This is futile," he sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes; picturing Hunter in his mind once more; he opened them when he heard yells from down the corridor. He hastily followed the calls and blasts of wands until he was at the front of the Charms classroom.   
"DRACO MALFOY!! HARRY POTTER!!" yelled Hunter from the other end of the corridor. She grabbed and twisted Harry's hand and pulled it up by his throat; Malfoy saw his chance and used a spell against his enemy. He didn't aim properly and the spell had missed Harry but it knocked Hunter to the ground. Snape tore Malfoy's wand from his hands and broke it in half.   
Harry was kneeling next to Hunter, "Are you alright Professor Hunter?" he wearily watched her stand up.   
Snape snatched Harry and threw him back with Malfoy, "YOU-TWO-IN-MY-OFFICE- NOW!!" he boomed loudly to them. He turned back to Hunter, "Avalon?" he saw her rubbing her eyes constantly, "Do you need some help?"   
"I can't see..." she staggered back a few feet.   
He turned back to Harry and Malfoy, "MY OFFICE! GO!!" he pointed down the hall. He ran to Hunter's side once they were out of sight and he led her to his classroom, "I'll give you an antidote for your eyes..." Snape's eyes scanned his cupboard as he searched for ginger and clover roots, "Here..." he gave her the smashed and crushed roots in a small cup of ginger ale.   
"That will clear your eyes right up," he watched her chug it down uneasily. He grabbed Hunter his chair and made her sit down, "I'll be right back..." Hunter didn't say anything; her eyes were streaming with tears; she kept swallowing down the roots and the ale. She was in pain and Snape couldn't stand for it. She rocked back and forth in Snape's chair to ease the burning pain in her eyes; he saw her shake in pain.   
He looked back to the front door knowing that he could expel Harry for good and get revenge on Lucius by expelling his son also. Snape glanced back over his shoulder when he was turning his classroom's doorknob; Hunter was gripping her cup so tightly that her hands were shaking. He closed the door on her and went to his office; where Malfoy was whining about his broken wand and Harry was grinning at him.   
"Sit!" he hissed to the two boys when he entered his office, "I'll be dealing with you two later..." Snape's icy cold eyes froze the both of them. "Now out of my office!!" he snapped bitterly to them.   
Malfoy began whining again, "What about my wand?" he held his broken wand in front of Snape.   
"I'm sure your father's money pocket is deeper and higher than the both of your I.Q.s put together... So...otherwise-I could give a rat's ass!" Snape growled to his favorite student. "LEAVE!" he pointed to the door, "Before I force you out by other means!" he threatened them sourly.   
Harry ran for the door along with Malfoy and they pushed each other through the doorway and bolted down the corridor and back upstairs for sanctuary from Snape's fury. "So-that's Snape in a good mood then..." Harry snorted to Malfoy once they were both safe.   
"Tell me about it," Malfoy rolled his eyes at the whole thing.   
Snape ran back to his classroom, "Avalon?" he stopped at the doorway. He glanced around the room; he was all alone; he thought of where she could have gone off to. He couldn't think of anything so he trudged down the dark, lonely, hallway to the Slytherin's house statue. "Fire whiskey," Snape sighed to the giant snake statue. It slowly moved out of his way and he walked down the green lime steps to the common room.   
The Slytherin common room hadn't changed since Snape was eight years old. The walls shinned of silver and grey and everything in the room was pitch black or dark green. The fireplace; which was always too cold to light or to warm up the common room; was charcoaled and burnt around the edges which was located in the right hand side of the common room.   
He shuffled over to the black leather couch and was ready to collapse on it when he saw a hand next to his leg. Snape smiled when he saw Hunter on the couch passed out with a wet cloth over her eyes. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a blanket that was on top of it; he draped it over Hunter to keep her warm in the already freezing common room. Brushing her hair from her face; Snape turned to leave and go get some work done.   
"Don't go," Hunter grabbed his hand so he wouldn't leave her alone. She pulled the wet cloth off of her eyes, "Please don't..." her black eyes were now a light shade of grey.  
Snape cracked a smile, "Get some sleep," he slipped his hand away from hers and he silently disappeared into the shadows. He felt his heart break in two because he knew Hunter was watching him leave her.


	6. Halloween Party

**Halloween Party**

For the next two weeks Snape hid in his office or his classroom as much as he could. He never heard Hunter's voice in his classroom or around the hallways for the longest time. Everyone was worried about him; finally Dumbledore and McGonagall decided to throw a Halloween party for the professors and the students. Snape of course wanted to hide in his books of potions instead of attending a costume party at Hogwarts with the people he despised. "No, I am not going, never-" Snape argued until he was red in the face.   
"Severus..." McGonagall sighed, "You've got to leave here one of these days," she rolled her eyes at him.   
"Make me!" Snape barked to her, "I will not go," he slammed his fist on his office's desk.   
"But your girlfriend is coming, Severus," beamed Lucius.   
Snape turned red hot, "She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled at him sourly.   
Lucius cocked an eyebrow, "Oh...so you do know who we're talking about then, eh?" he poked fun at poor Snape.   
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Will you come or not, Severus?"   
Snape plopped into his chair; he tossed a paper weight across his desk; "Fine I'll go...I'll go!"   
Everyone smiled, "Good, good, good..." Dumbledore grinned, "See you tonight then." The three of them exited Snape's office in a hurry; making Snape suspicious about the party.   
At nine, Snape casually headed to the party that was outside and in the dinning hall. He yelled at a few kids who were messing around in the halls and then he strolled into the dinning hall to eat with the rest of the professors.   
"Nice costume, Severus," Lucius smirked at Snape's plain black robe. "What are you? An old hag in shambles?" he snorted a laugh.   
Snape forced a fake grin as he took his seat, "How did you know that I dressed up as your mother?"   
Lucius' grin faded, "Happy Halloween Severus," he clanked glasses with him, "You win round two."   
Snape caught Harry Potter and his friends walking by their table, "How long has she been out there?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.   
Ron shrugged, "All day I think..."   
Hermione lowered her voice, "She's been there for three days I've heard!" Snape knew who they were talking about; he checked the end of the table; there was a seat empty next to Hagrid.   
Loud screeching noises came from the entrance of the dinning hall; Quinn was flapping his wings as hard as he could and he dive-bombed into the first bowl filled with apples. He carried one in his mouth and one in his claws as he took off again; he was just inches from the ground from the weight of the two apples.   
"That's the third bloody time that bat has stolen our f-food," Lucius was shrinking back in his chair. "That thing needs to be killed..."   
Snape turned to Dumbledore; he gave him a slow nod; Snape jumped out of his chair and chased after the bat once he was out of sight.   
"Quinn!" he panted. The bat hovered above the ground; he was panting also; he squeaked to Snape. His beady red eyes were big and round and the bat couldn't keep the apple in his mouth much longer. Snape held both of his hands out to the bat; Quinn spatted his apple in Snape's hands along with the one being held tightly in the bat's tiny claws. He handed the bat back his apple, "Where is she, Quinn?" The bat led Snape outside to the Quidditch field as fast as he could go with his apple in his claws. He finally gained some air and glided to the top of the Quidditch stands, landing in the Slytherin section.   
Snape cautiously went up the steps and looked up to see Hunter sitting in the middle of the stands all alone. She was lying on her back with her hand placed behind her head; watching the stars in the night sky.   
"Apple for your thoughts," Snape dropped the red apple in her lap. He sat down next to her, "Nice night, huh?" He looked over to her, "Are you alright?"   
Hunter nodded; she sat up; "You?" Her eyes were back to normal but they were still slightly grey. Her hand was clenched tight and was shaking; Snape saw a letter in her tightened hand.   
"Better now..." Snape and Hunter sat there in an awkward silence.   
"I-" "Avalon I'm-" they turned to each other to apologize.   
Snape fell into Hunter's eyes; he smiled to her; and this time he wouldn't be able to look away. He finally leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips, "I love you..." he whispered to her.   
Hunter wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, "I love you too," she whispered in his ear.   
Snape's heart stopped when he heard her say this, "Come to the party with me," he leaped up. "Please?"   
Hunter looked down at her robes, "I'm not really dressed for a costume party," she said weakly.   
"Well...you could look like me, an old hag in shambles," he laughed.   
Hunter cocked an eyebrow, "Lucius' mother isn't here is she?"   
Snape grinned; he wanted her to come with him to the party; "Avalon-please come!"   
Hunter lowered her head and Snape watched her fade away; he panicked and looked around franticly for her. "Are you coming Severus?!" yelled Hunter from down below.  
Snape flipped around; she was on the field tapping her foot on the ground impatiently; he let a sigh of relief out. "Yeah I'm coming," he jogged down the steps to meet her on the field.


	7. The Dark Truth

**The Dark Truth**

"I raise your bet to twenty sickles," Lucius sighed as he tossed his pocket change in the pile. "I can't believe she left me though..." he groaned unhappily.   
"You still have Draco, Lucius," Snape threw in more coins; making the pile of coins slide everywhere on his desk.   
"Who?" Lucius gave Snape a blank look. Snape sighed loudly, "Oh-oh, yes quite right Severus," he folded his cards. "I think I'll go to bed, see you at breakfast. Oh-you can keep the money too-since your job here doesn't nearly pay you enough." He left his hand of cards on the table and left Snape's office sighing sadly.   
"_You can keep the money too...since your job here doesn't nearly pay you enough_," Snape mimicked Lucius' voice in a high pitch. He swept the money into a small pile and deposited it in the box, "No use wasting perfectly good money though..."   
"HELPPP!!!" cried a voice. Snape was cleaning up his desk from all of the cards lying around; he threw his cards on the table when he heard the cry for help.  
"WHAT IS IT NOW LONGBOTTOM?!" He stormed out of his office and was nearly plowed down by Neville, "What's wrong? SPEAK NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM BEFORE I MAKE YOU THE HARD WAY!"   
"V-v-v-ampire!" Neville fainted and collapsed to the ground.   
Snape looked up to the ceiling and mouthed "why me?" to no one. "Just what I needed...more work...They just don't pay me enough..." he continued to mutter and swear under his breath. He kicked his office door open and grabbed a handful of black powder in one of his bowls that was on his desk. Snape chucked the black powder into his fireplace, "Albus!!" he growled sourly.   
Dumbledore's head and then the rest of his body appeared out of the fire in Snape's fireplace, "Yes, Severus?"   
"Neville is outside my office unconscious; he was screaming about a vampire or something," Snape pointed to Neville's overly plump body that was on the ground next to the doorway.   
Dumbledore sighed and he woke Neville up with one of his spells, "What has happened Neville?" he said in a calm voice like always.   
"T-there was a vampire at the-the greenhouses-and-it-it..." Neville was ready to faint again.   
"Spit it out Longbottom! I want to get back to my work before I can't even remember how to make potions!!" Snape grabbed Neville's robe and threatened him sternly.   
"It att-acked m-m-e and I-I-did a ch-chain spell-l on-it-..." Neville was a pasty white and his hands were shaking.   
"I'll go get the others..." Snape grumbled to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"What kind of creature would suck up tomato juices?" Sprout asked.  
They were all gathered around Snape's office examining Neville's story and the tomato Neville had found that had been sucked dry. None of the professors believed Neville's story and that there was a vampire at Hogwarts.  
"I've never 'eard of a creature that sucks greens dry," Hagrid muttered to himself quietly.  
"I have," growled Lucius.  
Snape turned around to face him, "What is it then Lucius?"  
"A vampire," Lucius pushed his blonde hair back from his glaring eyes.  
"A vampire?" McGonagall went wide eyed.  
"Must not be a 'ery dangerous one then. If it just sucks greens dry," Hagrid sighed with relief.  
"What are you talking about?" Sprout panicked. "MY POOR PLANTS!!"  
Snape rolled his eyes with Lucius, "They're just plants..." Snape muttered under his breathe.  
"What do you think Ablus?" McGonagall said in a worried voice.  
Dumbledore looked over to Neville, "Where did you find it Neville?"  
Neville made sure he stepped away from Sprout before he had said anything, "In the greenhouse number one."  
Sprout went pale, "That's why my plants went all dead in there," she looked ready to cry at her loss of the plants that were her life.  
Dumbledore rubbed his beard as he thought for a while; he stayed quiet while he pondered on what to do.  
"Albus..." Snape asked him quietly, "Should we alert the Ministry?"  
Dumbledore shook his head, "No, not right now."  
Snape raised his eyebrows to him, "Later then if it becomes a problem?" he whispered.  
Dumbledore nodded, "I want Hagrid, Malfoy, and Snape to go and check out the greenhouses. I want you, Neville, to lead them and show them were you found this." Dumbeldore pointed to the sucked dry tomato.  
Hagrid led the charge after he had stopped at his house to collect some things and his loud, black, boar hound. "Alright, we'll all split up an' we'll meet back at the greenhouses in thi'ty minutes. Neville can come with me," he patted the frozen Neville.  
"Oh-thank god-" Lucius sighed with relief when Hagrid offered to take Neville along with him.  
Snape took the south side of the greenhouses as he searched for signs of chains or blood. He had reached the forest when it was nearly twelve thirty; he was ready to head back; he heard a twig break behind him in the trees.  
Cautiously he pulled out his wand and lighted his path as he decided to go in the forest to continue searching for the vampire. Snape heard some neighing to the left of him and he ran to the sound; he stopped when he could see what it was.  
A small, not-fully-grown unicorn was nudging a limp body that was on the ground. He heard chains rattle as the unicorn's muzzle pressed against them to make the vampire wake up. The unicorn glanced up when Snape started to draw closer to it and the vampire the creature was trying to help. It dug its front left hoof into the dirt and snorted at Snape; it eyed him wearily as Snape walked over to the vampire.  
The unicorn finally let him get close enough to the vampire to see who it was; Snape put a hand on the unconscious person and flipped them over to see their face. Snape fell to the ground in shock; he couldn't believe what he had just seen; he felt his color leave his face.  
He pointed his wand at the chains that kept the vampire prisoner paralyzed and made them vanish in black smoke. He saw the slash marks that the silver chains had left; he shook his head to stop himself from vomiting in disgust. He slipped his hands underneath the body and lifted the vampire into his arms.  
"Severus?..." Hunter opened her eyes weakly. She slowly closed them once again; she was unconscious again. Her blue hair fell back; revealing her neck; Snape saw two bite marks on her throat.  
The unicorn perked its ears up; Hagrid's boar hound, Fang, howled close by to Snape; it galloped back into the darkest part of the forest when he heard the dog howling madly.  
Snape panicked; he had to hide Hunter somewhere; he searched the forest for a good hiding place. He found a patch of bushes that were tall and thick enough to hide her from Hagrid and Lucius.  
He laid her down carefully on the dead autumn leaves and double checked to see if anyone would be able to see her or not. Snape leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back..." he whispered to her softly; even though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
He stood in front of the bushes waiting for Hagrid, Neville and Fang, "Find anything?" Snape asked in a low tone.  
Lucius came running behind Hagird, "Maybe we should go back, it's nearly one now, I think." He jumped five feet in the air when an owl hooted in the darkness of the forest, "Please?" he peeped.  
"Al'ight," Hagird sighed. "We'll try again in the morning then..." he whistled to Fang who was drawing closer to the bushes behind Snape.  
Fang came obeying after Snape "scooted" him along with the edge of his shoe. Neville followed Hagrid too when he had whistled; he was ready to wet his pants he was so scared.  
"Coming Severus?" Lucius called to him at the edge of the forest.  
"I'm just going to double check the greenhouses, I'll be fine...you don't need to wait for me," Snape yelled back.  
"Who said I was going to?!" Lucius ran after Hagrid, Neville and Fang to catch up with them. He was ready to personally wet himself also.  
Snape jumped behind the bushes, "Avalon?" he bent over to pick her up again. "Come on..." he whispered to her, "Wake up..." He gently picked Hunter up and apparated to Hogwarts.   
They appeared in a dark room with a few candles lighting the room just enough to see the outlines of objects. He carefully placed Hunter on his bed and he ran to his office to grab some supplies. His mind was racing madly as he bandaged Hunter's gashes, cuts and scrapes. He was enraged that she hadn't told him the truth and that she was lying to him the entire time.   
Snape finally finished fixing Hunter; he was exhausted and brokenhearted; he sat in a chair next to his bed and fell asleep.   
Twenty minutes later Hunter was awake and she saw Snape snoring away in his chair. "No wonder they made the Slytherin house in the dungeons, you all snore," she walked over to him. Hunter kissed him on the lips, "Hey," she pushed his hair back. She smiled to him, "Wake up..." Hunter kept her hand on his neck.   
Snape pushed her hand away from his neck immediately when he felt it; he pushed his chair back and glared at her. "Don't bloody touch me..." he hissed coldly to her.   
Hunter withdrew her hand, "I-just wanted t-o thank-you..." She watched Snape roll his eyes at her; she could feel her heart breaking in two; her eyes filled with tears. "I'd never hurt you...Severus-"   
He continued to glare, "Don't-'Severus'-me! You couldn't tell me, huh? You afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle the truth about you?" Snape stood up and his voice rose even higher.   
Hunter glanced downwards, "Most people couldn't handle the truth before..."   
"And you think I'm one of those people?" Snape muttered coldly to her.   
She bit her lip; holding her tongue still; "You-don't understand..."   
"No-what you don't understand is that you can't keep secrets from one another," his rage was slowly catching up with him. "Get out-" he pointed to his door, "-before I alert Dumbledore who the real vampire is here," he hissed bitterly. "GET OUT!!"   
"I rarely use doors-" Hunter lowered her head in sadness and faded away into the darkness.   
Snape was still fuming; he kicked the stone wall; he fell into his chair once his rage was swept away. He sat there for a few seconds; tapping his fingers on the chair's arms. "Shit!" he yelled; he jumped out of his comfortable seat.   
He went to his office and slammed the door hard behind him; flattering noises came from the ceiling; he looked up. "Quinn!" he bellowed to the sleepy bat. Quinn pumped its wings and glided to Snape's desk; it picked up a letter and a small frame with its mouth. He folded his wings and waited for Snape to read them, "Eeee..."   
Snape shook his head, "Go home," he muttered, "I'm not reading them...go away..." He stared at Quinn, "Go-back-to-your-owner-Quinn!" The bat innocently hopped closer to him; still holding the two items; his big red eyes widened to Snape.   
Snape sighed and he held his hand out to catch the letter and frame; he walked over to the fireplace and he was ready to throw them in; he stopped when he saw the picture. A slowly moving picture caught his eyes; he froze; it was of him and her. Hunter had her arms around Snape and she was laughing at his blushing face; Snape's hand that was holding the picture was shaking. He opened the letter and he dropped it on the floor when he had finished reading it, "What have I done?" he whispered to himself is shock.   
The bat squeaked and landed on his shoulder; Snape didn't even notice; Quinn nudged his ear with his leathery wing. "You want something to eat?" He walked over to his desk and dipped his hand into a bowl; it was empty; "It can't be empty...I just filled it an-" He looked at the bat, "You ate them-didn't you?" The bat burped pleasingly; he grinned to Snape; Snape patted the bat on the head.  
Snape walked over to his chair and fell into it; he tapped his index finger on his cheek; he let a sigh out. He looked back to Quinn that was perched on his shoulder still, "I'm an ass...aren't I?" The bat nodded, "She was going to tell me tonight, wasn't she?" Snape asked him. Quinn nodded once again, "I'll apologize to her in the morning then..." he sighed unhappily. "When I figure out how to do it without getting my head cut off..."


	8. The Price

**The Price**

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Lucius was ready to tear him in pieces, "I now have to take a leave of absence because of what you have done!!" His cold grey eyes narrowed, "And I won't be able to go on my date tonight with Medusa ether! Do you know why, Severus? BECAUSE I HAVE TO CORRECT HOMEWORK!! Yes, HOMEWORK!" He lifted his snake cane to club Snape with and successfully try to kill him.   
"LUCIUS!" McGonagall pushed him away from Snape, "It's not worth it," she eyed Snape.   
"What did you say to her, Severus?" Dumbledore made Snape move away from Lucius' reach.   
"Too much..." Snape lowered his head.   
"You really 'urt 'er feelings too," Hagrid shook his head. "She was outside in the cold, cryin'. She wouldn't even come inside and talk with me," he stood next to McGonagall. "'unter won' be comin' back, will she, Albus?"   
"That scares me the most...the Ministry passed a law that will allow the Dementors to kiss anyone they find that belongs to Tom Riddle's group," Dumbledore looked to Snape, "With or without trial, they'll kill her either way..."   
Snape looked up to Dumbledore, "What do you know?" McGonagall nudged Lucius and Hagrid to exit and wait outside; they obeyed without arguing; she followed them out the office door.   
"She's a DeathEater...an old member but has just recently switched sides...and she's a vampire-but you knew that already," Dumbledore sat in his office chair. "With a good heart and she loves you very much..."   
"Where is she?" Snape's face went paler than usual.   
"Where ever you are...she's been checking up on you when you haven't been watching your back. She had no where else to go so I allowed her to stay- she hasn't come out of her room of course though." Dumbledore got up from his seat, "The so called 'attack' from a week ago is flashing in front of the Ministry...they're sending Dementors out today to check Hogwarts and a Ministry member will accompany them. One we all know too well, sadly..."   
"Umbridge..." Snape growled.   
Dumbledore nodded, "Correct. She's coming to question you...I think she'll use you to get to Hunter..."   
McGonagall walked into Dumbledore's office, "The frog and her toads have arrived," she coughed sneakily to the two of them. "Should I hold Umbridge off for a while?" Snape ran to the door; he and Dumbledore nodded to her to do so.   
"I'll get her out of here..." Snape promised to Dumbledore. He bolted through the hallways and went to his office to get something; his door was open; he pulled his wand out. He carefully walked in and his office door slammed shut behind him; he flipped around; "Avalon..." he sighed with relief.   
Hunter tipped her head to Snape; her eyes were white as snow; "They'll get me..." she sighed unpleasantly. "One kiss and one silver bullet to the heart..." her hands were shaking, "Just like tha-that..."   
Snape bit his lip, "I won't let that happen to you..." he heard footsteps approaching his office door. "Get behind me!!"   
A rapping came on the door, "Professor Snape? Could I speak with you for a moment?" chimed a high pitch voice he knew all too well.   
Hunter hid behind his desk; Snape opened the door slightly; Hunter pulled her wand out of her back robe pocket. "Umbridge! How good it is to see you," he lied coolly to her.   
"Cut the act-where is that rabid, foul, creature that you know of?!" Umbridge growled to him.   
Snape stared blankly at her, "If you're looking for Lucius-he's upstairs in the Dark Arts classroom..." he grinned menacingly to her.   
Umbridge went bright red; "If you don't tell me where she is-I'll have these Dementors-with me here-do the talking instead..." she threatened him.   
Snape shrugged, "I don't know anything...try-" A Dementor grabbed his throat to silence his lies.   
Hunter appeared out of nowhere behind Snape, pointing her wand at the door; she yelled a spell and the door came crashing down on Umbridge and her Dementors. Snape fell to the ground; gasping for air once the door had crashed on his attackers. Hunter helped Snape up, "Come on!" she jumped over the paralyzed Umbridge.   
"Take that you slimly, pompous, old, green toad-looking bitch!" Snape grinned as he jumped over her.   
He followed Hunter upstairs and as she headed for the front doors at the Entrance Hall. He nearly tripped over her when she stopped without notice; she pushed him back. "Back-back!!" Hunter and Snape slipped behind a corridor and waited for the Dementors that were blocking their path to leave. "Shit...what are we going to do?" she paced back and forth, "They'll kill me-" she panted. Hunter leaned against a corner of the corridor and slipped to the stone floor, "I- I-" she looked up to Snape, "You-they'll take you too if-" Hunter went pale.   
Snape kneeled next to her, "Hey...you'll be just fine...I'll make sure of it." He sat next to her, "I love you too much to let anything happen to you, Avalon..."   
Hunter smiled weakly, "I've got an idea," she smiled evilly. "We're going to need everyone's help though," she smiled to him.   
"Everyone? Including Lucius?" Snape raised an eyebrow to her; she nodded; "We're screwed then-new plan-I'll give myself up and-"   
Hunter made him fall silent, "My plan will work. All we need to do is find someone who won't be seen very easily..."   
"...And can fly through Hogwarts and go through walls without being noticeable...I think there's no one who-could..." Snape grinned, "Peeves," he beamed with his brilliant idea.   
Hunter poked her head around the corner, "Dementors are still there so...we'll make a distraction like-" Hunter stood up and tossed her Wolfsbane potion bottle across the hallway; it clanked and clanged down the steps to the Dungeons area; the Dementors glided to the edge of the Dungeons to check what that noise was. "Run!" Hunter and Snape bolted across the hallway and went up the Grand Staircase. Hunter and Snape panted once they were out of sight, "T-he-only-way-out-will-be-the-roof. Can-you ride a-broom?" she asked him.   
Snape nodded, "I'm a Quidditch referee whenever-"   
"JUST SAY YES OR NO!" Hunter hissed to him, "You can tell me your life story when we're out of here...only quick replies now, okay?"   
Laughter came from the staircase, "Oooooo-I can't wait to get Argus with this new prank I have-" Peeves cackled evilly. The ghost floated down the staircase; he yelped when Snape and Hunter hissed orders at him.   
"Ssssh!" Hunter growled. "We need you to do us a favor and I'll repay you back as soon as possible," she begged him.   
"Like what?" Peeves whined; they were ruining his plans on getting Filch back.   
"Like-just shut-up and just do it or I'll make sure of it that the Bloody Barron won't be able to save you from what I would do to you-if you don't help us out!!" Snape yelled at the frightened Peeves.   
"Okay..." Peeves squeaked in a small voice. He leaned in close to listen to Hunter whisper the plans to Snape and him, "Oooooooo..." Peeves grinned when she was finished; "This will be more fun anyways..." he beamed with an evil grin upon his transparent face. He floated through a wall next to Snape and went to tell everyone the plan.   
Hunter and Snape waited behind the Grand Staircase for about seven minutes when they heard an enraged Umbridge screaming orders to her Dementors outside the Grand Staircase. They bolted upstairs to the first floor when Umbridge had spotted them scurrying to the floor. "THEY'RE ON THE FIRST FLOOR!" Umbridge screeched loudly.   
"Run for it!" Snape cried as they dodged around a corner on the first floor. As they ran for the secret passageway that would take them to the fourth floor, Lucius stepped out of the shadows and nodded to the two of them that he would help them out. "You owe me," he growled to Snape as he slipped back into the shadows.   
Umbridge and her Dementors came down the corridor in a mad dash; they all ignored everything else around them; they continued to run to the entrance of the secret passageway. Suddenly, Umbridge slipped across the stone floor and was sent to the ground screaming and flailing in anger. She rolled across the slippery stone floor and rammed into the four Dementors; knocking them to the floor also.   
Lucius peeked around from a dark corner; holding a slime covered bucket in his hands; he shook his head at the sight. "Oops. How clumsy of me to do this..." He smiled, "I can't believe my bucket had a hole in it the whole time...no wonder it felt so light." He slipped back into the dark chuckling to himself about Umbridge's plump self not being able to push herself back up to her feet without four Dementor's help.   
"We've lost them!" Snape cried in amazement, "I can't believe that git actually pulled it off!!" he smiled to Hunter.   
They ran up the musty, stone steps and they slipped under a bookcase from a study room on the fourth floor. Hunter leaned against the bookcase and took small breathes of air; she sighed slowly; "Thirty years old isn't the greatest year to be running around like this..."   
Snape smiled, "We're almost there! Come on, Avalon," he jogged to the doorway of the study room and peered around the corner, "It's clear...c'mon!"  
Hunter rolled her eyes and they slipped across the hallway back to the Grand Staircase entrance. "SHIT!" Hunter grabbed Snape's arm and she pulled him up to the fifth floor.   
"What? What?" Snape went pale and he looked around nervously, "What's wrong?"   
Hunter and Snape went next to a door and they panted for a few moments when the air around them went from a nuke warm to a chilling breeze. "That's what's wrong..." she slightly turned her head to Snape and gave him an eye signal to move across the hall. "Go..." she hissed.   
They ran across the hallway and the door they we leaning against swung open and three Dementors came storming towards them. Hunter pointed her wand at them; she froze when two more Dementors came from the sides of them and cornered Snape and her into a wall. "I'll take four and you take one, alright?" Hunter whispered to Snape as the Dementors closed in on them.   
"WHAT?" he yelled at her.   
"Fine-fine...you take two and I'll take three...happy now?" Hunter went pale when one more Dementor had joined the rest. "Severus-" her eyes went white, "I think we've lost..."   
A loud whistle came from the other end of the hallway; "Hey!" yelled a young voice. "Why don't you pick on someone who's a real challenge huh?"   
Snape watched the Dementors flip around and advance themselves upon the young problem. "I thought I'd never see this day..." he smiled.   
Harry stood in front of the Dementors with his arms folded across his chest proudly, "Come on, I dare ya," he grinned to them. The Dementors looked to each other and they continued to go at Harry; the boy just stood there grinning at them.   
Hunter sighed, "That boy gets an A in Dark Arts," she whispered to Snape as they creped across the hallway; trying to stay unnoticed.   
Harry waited until the Dementors were ten feet away from him, "I thought you wouldn't be that pathetic and retarded," he laughed. A pair of silver antlers lifted above Harry's head, "Your loss," he stepped aside and his Patronus charged at the six Dementors and chased them back down the Grand Staircase.   
"A PLUS POTTER!" Hunter yelled to him as she and Snape went through another passageway to the seventh floor.   
They continued to slip through passageways until they had finally reached the steps that led up to the roof. Hunter ran up the stairs as fast as she could without looking back to even see if Snape was behind her. She kicked the door down that was at the top of the stairs and took a deep breathe of the fresh evening air. Hunter spotted the two brooms at the edge of the roof and she leaped in the air with excitement, "We've made it!!" she cried with joy.   
She didn't hear any other noises behind her, "...Severus...?" Hunter went pale as snow when she turned around to see Snape. There was no one behind her; she was all alone; the cool night breeze lifted a dead leaf into the air where Snape should have been standing. "No..." Hunter looked back to the roof's door that was still open. Hunter cautiously walked back down the stone steps and saw a horrible sight at the bottom of the stairs.   
"Nice of you to join us finally," Umbridge muttered under her breathe to Hunter. Snape was pinned to a stone wall by two Dementors and his wand laid on the ground next to his feet in pieces. He struggled to get free as the Dementors leaned closer and closer to his face; Umbridge yelled at the Dementors to not do anything to Snape yet; he continued to struggle free from their grips. "So-" Umbridge said in a cool, collective voice. "-You have two options here..." She lifted her chubby hand towards Snape who was still pressed against the wall by the two Dementors. "You can ether give yourself up and I'll let Professor Snape here go free..." she turned her hand away from Snape and pointed to the six Dementors that were standing behind her. "Or...I can let my Dementors take you down the hard way with Professor Snape." Her beady black eyes shinned evilly to Hunter as she scanned the situation with all of her options.   
Hunter looked over to Snape; his eyes were telling her not to do what she was going to do; she snapped her wand in half and tossed it across the steps to Umbridge's feet. "Option one," Hunter growled bitterly to her as she lifted her hands in the air to be taken away. Umbridge signaled to the six other Dementors and they swooped around Hunter and tied her hands with silver chains and gripped her wrists, shoulders, and arms tightly to keep her from escaping.   
"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Umbridge grinned to Hunter in a boasting matter. Umbridge glanced back to Snape who was yelling loudly and was fighting with the Dementors to get free from their grip. "Just kill him already..." she groaned to the two Dementors. "The Ministry will only know that they both resisted arrest..."   
Hunter's eyes went blood red, "What did you just say?" she yelled at her. She wrapped her silver chains around one of the Dementors where its neck should have been and flipped him over her shoulder and she kicked one into the other four. The six were screeching as they fumbled over one another to get up quickly enough; Hunter was already face to face with Umbridge.   
"Did you say kill him? I thought you said for me to kill you," Hunter growled to Umbridge in a dangerously low voice. Her blood red eyes glowed in the darkening room, "I don't like liars...do you?"   
The side door bursted open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Hagrid came pouring into the room. "SEVERUS!" McGonagall yelped in fright when she saw him pinned against the wall.   
They all stopped when they saw Hunter growling at Umbridge with her fangs showing; "Hunter!" they all yelled at her.   
Hunter took no notice of them; she kept her eyes on Umbridge; she caught Umbridge's hand signaling for the Dementors to kill Snape. Hunter took a step closer and grabbed Umbridge's plump throat with her right hand, "By the time you signal to your Dementors to kill Severus or I-you would already be dead on the floor with your throat cut. So-you have two options- Umbridge..." Hunter snapped to her. "Let him go now-and you can go ahead and kill me whichever way you want...or...I could let my fangs do the talking..." she hissed to tease Umbridge. "What will it be-froggy?"   
Umbridge sighed loudly, "Let the professor go," she ordered to her two Dementors.   
"Good show," Hunter grinned pleasantly, "Now let him go over with the rest of the group and I'll let you go peacefully." Her eyes were still blood red but her voice was calmer and smoother then it had ever been.   
"Do it!" Umbridge snapped to the Dementors in a peeved expression.   
The Dementors tossed Snape over to the others and the hooded creatures backed away from Snape; who was bloody and bruised all over from being held back. Hunter glanced over to Snape; he was lying on the ground gasping for air and McGonagall was helping Lucius Malfoy lift Snape back to his feet.   
With a dark smile, Hunter released Umbridge's throat, "At least I keep my promises...and I'm only a half breed..." she smiled brightly to Umbridge to piss her off even more.   
The Dementors pulled Hunter away from Umbridge when the Ministry worker snapped her fingers. Clearing her throat, she unpocketed two things, an old piece of parchment and a revolver; she read the parchment out loud. "For threatening a Ministry of Magic employee and attacking certain students at Hogwarts, Avalon Hunter is sentenced to Azkaban. If resisting arrest, I here by grant Miss Umbridge permission to use other means to make Avalon Hunter cooperate with the arrest. The Minister of Magic- Cornelius Fudge." Umbridge pointed to the roof, leading the Dementors up the stone steps with the revolver in her hand. "Let's make this quick," she mumbled.   
"NOOOOOOO!!" Snape yelled at Umbridge; he leaped from the ground and was ready to tear her to shreds. "AVALON!!" He was pulled back by Hagrid, "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Snape cried at the top of his lungs; yelled at Hagrid to let him free; he continued to scream at Umbridge as she went upstairs.   
Hunter was shoved up the stairs to the roof and everything went silent when all of the Dementors were on the roof with Umbridge and her.   
Snape stopped screaming; he could hear his world dying; the gun shot rung in his ears. He went white and he could still hear the gun shot inside his head; he felt his world turning blacker; he felt Hagrid release his grip on him. Snape's eyes went cold and icy; they narrowed towards Umbridge when she was coming back downstairs; his fists were shaking. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Snape tried to tackle Umbridge but was pulled back by Hagrid; the half-giant pinned Snape to the stone wall to stop him from killing Umbridge.   
The Dementors floated back down the stairs and helped their master back to her chubby feet; she was red hot from anger and purple from the lack of air. "Take-hi-m to the Ministry of Magic-immediately!" she yelped to her Dementors.  
Hagrid stood in front of Snape to protect him from the Dementors but Dumbledore told him to not to start another conflict. The Dementors scooped up Snape and took him down to the seventh floor; Snape could care less.


	9. November's End

**November's End**

"Shouldn' someone go and talk with Severus, 'uh?" Hagrid whispered to Dumbledore as Snape walked downstairs to his office.   
"Better to leave him alone for a while Rubeus...being locked up in Azkaban for a week can make you think about a lot of things." Dumbledore shook his head, "He needs some fresh air anyways..."   
"You call being in the Dungeons for hours, 'freshening?'" McGonagall snorted.   
"If you're Snape, then yes," Dumbledore's eyes slightly brightened.   
Lucius Malfoy came running down the hallway; carrying a cage in his right hand; "The things I do for Severus!" he yelled as he continued to run down the steps of the dungeon entrance to Snape's office. Snape heard a quick knock and then the door was pushed open with a kick from Lucius's boots.   
"Lucius?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the pale professor who was holding a cage in his hand like it was covered in slime and was germ-ridden.   
"This-" Lucius held the cage high in the air, "-Is yours...Take this foul creature back!" He trusted the cage into Snape's arms and slammed the door behind him with a small snort of discontent. "Bloody rat..." he complained.   
"Lucius!" Snape yelled to him as the door was being slammed shut.   
The door creaked back open, "What?" Malfoy sighed.   
"This isn't my bat," Snape pointed to the sleeping bat in the cage. "Quinn was completely black...this one has a white tuff on its forehead."   
"No it doesn't," Lucius said quickly. "You're just imaging things...Azkaban made you color blind...It's all black!"   
Snape placed the cage on his desk, "You lost him didn't you?" he sighed unhappily.   
"It wasn't my fault! It was all Medusa's fault, not mine! But you shouldn't blame it on her; she's the one who got your ass out of Azkaban in one piece." Lucius said in his defense; his voice got higher as he continued to lie; "So nyah!" He slammed the door behind himself once more.   
Snape shook his head; he glanced over to the cage, the bat was finally awake; "You want to come out?" He opened the cage and the almost completely black bat hopped out and wobbled around his desk. Snape leaned back and closed his eyes, "Quinn can find his way home."   
"He better, because I taught him everything he knows," growled a voice from behind him.   
Snape flipped his chair around, "Hunter?" he squeaked, "But how...?"   
Hunter smiled, "Make one long story short, it was pretty obvious that Umbridge never learned how to defend herself against vampires-let alone kill them. She missed my bloody heart by like-foot...so...here I am!" She made a big grin towards Snape, "I love it when mortals don't know which side of the chest the heart is located on."   
"I take it that they do that very often?" Snape smiled back to her.   
"Yes, sometimes..." Hunter laughed. "So, have you made the O.W.L.S. yet?" she walked over to him and started to read the papers on his desk.   
"Has no one told you that you are very nosey sometimes?" Snape laughed as she continued to look through his papers.  
"Not to my face...or to my nose yet...Oooo! You did start on them you sneaky person!" Hunter laughed. As she stood to the right of him searching through his parchments, she leaned over and kissed him, "My sneaky person of course."   
"Yup," he grinned. "And my nosey person."   
They heard some sniffling, "Oh! I love happy endin's!" Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye.   
"Shut up you big, overgrown, hairy, banana!" Lucius hissed from behind the office door. Snape cleared his throat loudly to them, "Shit!" Lucius ducked away from the office door, "Abandon post!"   
"Do you wanna go get some food? I'm starving," Hunter rubbed her stomach.   
"Sure, maybe we can have Quinn stop by for another visit..." Snape grinned to her.   
"I HEARD THAT!" Lucius yelped from the end of the hallway in the dungeons.  
  
**THE END!  
**  
  
  
Please tell me what you think of this! I probably got some facts wrong but hey-tell me what I did wrong and I'll try to fix it. Special thanks to Medusa aka Jess who spent two months reading this story for me and posting this story up on her Snape website for the longest time. Another thanks to IcyBeach who reviewed this story and gave me some helpful tips about making this story better! (You must check out her story )   
This story will continue with Past Memories and Final Moments, Past Memories will explain a little bit of Hunter's past along with Snape's, and Final Moments will continue on from where I left off on this story...finishing Harry Potter's seventh year. (No worries...Snape is still the main and major character in this story!)   
Thank you for reading this story and sending me reviews, I really appreciate it.


End file.
